Shiro Tategami
Shiro Tategami (白たてがみ Tategami Shiro, Lit Translation, "White Mane,") is the bodyguard and advisor of Yurei's King. Appearance: Shiro has long, thick, white hair that goes down to the small of his back. He dons a fair complexion, with dark crimson eyes, muscular well-toned body, adorned with various scars ranging from burns to blades in origin. His attire is that of what most Soul Reapers would wear, standard Shihakushō with a white sash tied around his waist his Zanpakuto sheathed on his left side, white tabi socks with brown sandals, but with no Gotei 13 insignia inside the kosode of the uniform. In addition to this, Shiro has a dark blue Kimono, often seen worn loosely around his Kimono with his sleeves unused. Personality: Shiro is a collected, calm individual, shown mostly in public when working around the King and other poloticians. When working around the King, he's ofen seen to keep his composure even with his antics, displaying a composure needed to work with people like him. He's often very seen being very empathetic towards him, often lending a hand or ear to him, whether its through paperwork or sparring, Shiro always treats his King with the utmost respect and loyalty. His views of Yurei Okuko politics was always something where he believes that order through both patience and force is a well-maintained balance, finding the Police Force to be one of the best ueses to maintain the power between citizens and government, rather than referring to barbarism of using a dictatorship and the military. His relationship with Chidori is that of a close friend and comrade, always seening to it that a small quip or a joke is a heartbeat away, trying to keep her as helpful and dependable to the crown as possible. He's also been one to enjoy a good spar or excercise with Chirori, not one to deny the offer of tea and meals with her. His relationship with Rukia Kuchiki is that of mutual respect, though he often has seen her transfer from the from Seireitei to Yurei Okuko to be questionable of loyalty at first, but later on came to accept her through her vigorous work and effort she puts into her service of Jūshin Igen. He also views her as a good companion, always willing to listen to his own problems and thoughts of situations, finding her to be a good level headed person to always count on. However, whenever he enters combat or is viewing uncivilized rogues like the Ahijados as mere nuisances, and enjoys letting out his animalistic, sadist side out to ruthlessly execute his enemies and often toy with them with taunts, and belittle their skills. When his enemies will meet his quota or his skill level, he often keeps taunting, or takes them with a lighthearted attitude, finding that if he kept his battles enjoyable in his mind he'd be on top form, and be able to think up strategies clear-headedly. Synopsis: Los Niños de Izanami: Contención History: In progress... Powers/Abilities: High Spiritual Energy: As one of the few Soul Reapers within Yurei Okuko, Shiro possesses a high amount of Spiritual Energy, on par with a Junior Captain, fiercesome and strong, but as refined as some experienced Captains or other Soul Reapers of equal power within Yurei. As seen during his encounter with Senkaku, he has incredible control over his Spiritual power, to an extent where he could discharge it in a raw form upon mere thought or instinct, causing a highly destructive proximate blast near his body. His manipulation of Spiritual Energy also allowed him to manipulate spiritrons past his body and along his Zanpakuto, to create more unorthodox and quick-thought spells. Bloodlust Spiritual Power: Shiro's past in the Yuurei Okouku Civil War was that of a blood thirsty warrior who rained terror and destruction upon many enemies. When forced into a corner or when things begin to eat away at his mind to a fact his fury cannot be contained, his dark side that was forced away for a long time comes out. Due to this, his Spiritual Power becomes heightened past its limits and he can fight without much thought to pain or exhaustion throughout the battle unless severely wounded or knocked to unconsciousness. Zanjutsu Master: Having been part of the Yuurei Okouku Civil War at one point in time, Shiro has shown great skill and prowess in swordsmanship, besting many Kidō Gun wielders through his mastery of the sword. Studying and refining his skill after many years, he's said to be a close 2nd to that of Juushin Igen, the King of Yurei Okuko, in terms of Swordsmanship alone. This is shown when he fights the Tercera Espada of the Espada Afilado on a near equal terms, albeit both of them held back during the initial confrontation. Hohō Master: A Master in High-speed techniques, Shiro can use the Flash Step with ease, taking his opponents off guard, and keeping up with equally fast enemies, able to move swiftly without tiring for a long period of time. He's been known to create at least three afterimages repetively, able to leave all of them tangible and capable of moving short bursts for reflexsive dodging and counter-attacks. This was witnessed when Shiro was able to move at heightened speeds to evade Senkaku's first attack as well as his counterattack Cero. Hakuda Master: Excelling in hand-to-hand combat techniques and physically adept, Shiro can fight at high speeds, moving at a nearly indescribable motion against his enemeis. Though not many have seen much of his hand-to-hand combat prowess, he's been recorded as one of the best martial artists in all of Yurei Okuko, something that definitely compliments his Zanjutsu abilities. Kidō Specialist: Shiro's abilities with Kidō spells are quite apt, not on par with a skilled Captain but still something not to be underestimaged, able to come up with strategies and perfect employments of different techniques allowing him to gain the upperhand against his opponents. He has been shown during his battle with Senkaku to manipulate Kidō to high degrees, going as far as discharging a level 60 spell past his body and along his Zanpakuto's sealed form's blade at a direction of his choosing. High Endurance: Shiro has a high threshhold of pain, also able to take countless amounts of punishment while still having the will and resolve to fight. He has shown after taking a Espada Cero slash to the chest, albeit it was dampened due to a release of spiritual power, he kept on fighting without as much care to it. Keen Intellect/Strategist: Shiro's position in Juushin's court is not entirely of being a bodyguard, but also that of a counselor, an advisor on military and diplomatic issues, always eage to voice his opinion in a way to steer his king straight away. His intelligence is above average than most Soul Reapers within Yurei Okuko surprisingly, his keen eye for detail and know-how with strategy has always lead him to victory or success. Able to comprehend and analyze attacks in mid-combat at high speeds, Shiro was able to fight upon near instinct against a high level opponent such as Senkaku. Equipment: In progress... Zanpakutō: Kōriō '(氷王 ''Kōri-ō, Lit Translation, "Ice King."): Its form takes on what appears to be a plain brown sheathe, with nothing distinguishing the hilt from the rest of the weapon, fastened onto it as if it was just a stick of sorts. When unsheathed, it shows a 4 1/2 long blade. '''Shikai Form: When the release command, "Howl from the Frozen Kingdom," Kōriō takes the form of a white threaded hilt katana, with a double edged blade, a white fur tassle around the guard and hanging from the hilt with a round circular tsuba. Kōtta yajū (凍った野獣 Kouta yajuu ; Lit Translation, "Frozen Beast,"): One of his most favored abilities, Shiro creates a animated snow/ice wolf out of his spiritual energy and the moisture in the air. Doing this, he is able to attack physically with his sword while simultaneously creating a bestial ice wolf or a body part of an ice wolf to save time. When the ice wolf's body makes contact with the enemy, it flash freezes the body to such a high extent that it makes the surface and internal structure brittle, able to succumb against the ripping or crushing force the ability initiates afterwards, shattering the target. Kōtta Hō (凍った芳 Kouta Hou ; Lit translation, "Frozen Fang,"): A high-speed projectile-based technique, Shiro forms ice of highly pressurized water before throwing them at his opponents, equaling the speed of a gun-toting slug, causing enough damage to easily smash concrete, change water temperature within a instant, and cause nearly instaneous freezing if grazed or cut by its surface. Kōtta Ōkami (凍った狼 Kouta Oukami ; Lit Translation, "Frozen Wolf,"): Kōtta Sutorobo (凍ったストロボ Koutta Sutorobo ; Lit Translation, "Frozen Flash,"): Perhaps the fastest and one of his most powerful Shikai abilities, Shiro has the ability by harnessing his Spiritual power through his Zanpakuto before "Flash Freezing" within a wide arc of silver light. This is not restricted to objects of inanimate matter or organic matter, but also of energy and unfocused empath waves. This said, Shiro possesses an ability that can nearly instaneously freeze oncoming streams of energy and projectiles, as well as give near to no warning for the technique to enact against his opponents. Bankai: Unknown Behind the Scenes/Trivia: In progress... Quote(s): In progress...